moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Adriella Winters
"You would do well to consider carefully where you true loyalties lie, my lord." '''Lady Adriella Winters '''is the daughter of Lord Gordahn Winters, a minor noble in the court of King Varian Wrynn. Life and History ~ Birth to Age 14 ~ Adriella was born within the Stormwind keep, in the noble's wing where her parents lived. She as the only child of Lord and Lady Winters, and was doted on constantly by her parents. Her father, Lord Gordahn Winters, was a minor noble, though his power and influence increased during the years after King Varian went missing. Lady Cicelian Winters was a keeper of the scrolls and tomes in the Stormwind Library. As soon as Adreilla was old enough to, she would spend every day in the library with her mother. It was there that her education took shape in the love of all things that involved books. Lady Winters schooled Adriella personally from within the Stormwind Library, and there was always a strong bond between mother and daughter. While growing up, Adriella was an adventurous child, and she was as fond of sneaking out into the city as she was fond of reading books long into the night. She loved to wear pants when she could get away with it, though usually that involved "borrowing" a pair of trousers from one of the boys her age who lived in the Stormwind Orphanage. Though roughly the same age as Anduin Wrynn, Adriella didn't know the prince well. Both her father and Lady Prestor disapproved of the two children interracting, and anyway, Adriella didn't like to spend too much time in the keep - unless it was in the library. When Adriella was 14, King Varian Wrynn returned to Stormwind and Lady Prestor was discovered to be a member of the black dragonflight intent on conquering Stormwind from the inside. During the purge of nobles and spies that followed, Lord Winters managed to stay clear of any major incriminating evidence linking him with Lady Prestor. Or so it seemed. ~ The Years That Everything Changed: Ages 15 to 16 ~ Shortly after Adriella turned 15, Lady Cicelian began to act strangely. She became distant towards her daughter and spent many hours alone, disappearing so that Adriella did not even know where she went. Her mood became increasingly irritated, though never towards Adriella. It wasn't until Adriella could look back on the events that she realized that her mother's irritation was directed at her father. This continued for several months until the tension was so thick that Adriella was spending every day outside of the palace to avoid the stress of her parents' hostility towards eachother. That was a decision that she would live to regret. On the day before her 16th birthday, Adriella's mother was murdered and her body was found in the stormwind harbor. The murderer was never discovered. Over the next few months, Adriella herself became more distant with her father until, in early April, she disappeared. The guards searched for the young noblewoman for weeks, and when she was never found, she was presumed dead. Some people whispered that she had been murdered, but most insisted that the poor girl had simply thrown herself into the sea from grief over her mother's death. ~ The Missing Years: Ages 16 to 24 ~ No one is sure what happened to Adriella during the next 8 years. To be sure, she hasn't been forthcoming about her experiences. What is known is that she returned to Stormwind on July 10th of this year and was reunited with her very shocked father. Description Coming soon! Category:House of Winters Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Stormwindian